A Halloween Night
by xonceinadream
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine with their kids after trick or treating.


**Written for Prompt #12 Halloween at Seblaine Sunday Challenge on Tumblr.**

* * *

By the time the family of five gets back to their own doorstep all of them are tired, even the youngest of the group. "I's tired!" Anthony says, mostly just to copy the rest of them since the girls have been complaining constantly since their first complaint and the point that they had turned around to head back. Sebastian thinks that Anthony saying that he's tired is completely unfair (he has to remind himself over and over that the little boy is two) considering Sebastian and Blaine have been switching off pushing him in the stroller and carrying him up to the doors the whole night.

Blaine is the one who gets them inside, pulling his house key out of the pocket in his shirt and unlocking the door. Sebastian lets the rest of them go inside first, glancing around for any more trick or treaters that could be coming before shutting off their porchlight and closing the door. It's late and even if they come around, Sebastian doesn't feel like digging out their emergency bag of candy considering they'd run out of the first bag before taking their own kids out.

Sebastian groans once he's inside, tearing at the cape on his throat, forcing the Velcro apart and letting it drop to the ground. He wants to tell his children to stop making noises for a second because Papa has a headache and his feet hurt and all he wants to do is collapse but he's not the kind of father that his own was so he doesn't. Blaine is just as excited as their two daughters and son anyway, exclaiming over the candies that they got and checking the ones that they picked out to eat.

"Papa, want a piece?" Lily asks, holding up one of the caramel candies that Sebastian knows that she doesn't like. He has to smile as Blaine pops a Skittle into his mouth, handing one over to Anthony in his arms.

Sebastian takes the caramel with a thank you, unwrapping it and putting it into his mouth. The three kids (and his childlike husband) didn't even make it past the entrance of the living room, all of them plopping down on the carpet and dumping out their candy. Sebastian steps around them, sitting down next to them and opening his arm as Anthony crawls over to him. "You're so cute as a penguin. Complete with a little bowtie. Bet that was Daddy's doing."

Grinning, Blaine looks up and his lips morph into a smirk that's meant just for Sebastian before he looks over at their daughters again. The two girls are both sitting with their legs crossed, both reaching the age where Sebastian and Blaine are trying to explain that they can't sit with their legs spread apart when they're wearing dresses. Lily's warrior princess costume has dark enough tights that she could probably get away with it but out of solidarity to her sister, in her fairy princess costume, she crosses her legs anyway.

"Am I cute, Papa? And is Lily cute?" Christina asks around a mouthful of some sort of chocolate bar.

Before Sebastian can answer, Lily is groaning rather dramatically, just like she always does when it's brought up. "I am not _cute_, Christina. I am a warrior princess. I am _ferocious_. I will protect my people from all who threaten them." Lily makes her point by waving her sword, accidentally hitting Blaine on the side of his head. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's fine. Just watch where you wave your sword. I'm not threatening your people," Blaine jokes, taking the sword from her and setting it aside.

Sebastian wants to roll his eyes. Every part of who he used to be tells himself to roll his eyes but he simply can't. The smile is automatic, a smile towards his children, towards his husband. Anthony is wiggling in his lap, wanting a piece of candy and Blaine hands him another Skittle.

For a few minutes, they sit in silence, the three kids eating the post trick or treating candy and Blaine and Sebastian alternating between staring at each other and staring at their kids. Sebastian wouldn't admit it to anybody but Blaine but this is the kind of thing that he's always dreamed of. When he'd met Blaine, he'd wanted him more than anything, had hated Kurt for what he'd had. Now he has him and he's never going to let him go.

They make a good couple and were complimented on all five of their costumes at the various Halloween parties they'd hit in the week leading up to the actual holiday. Sebastian and Blaine as Prince Phillip and Prince Eric, complete with a lobster attached to the front of his shirt were especially a hit although Sebastian's costume was uncomfortable and Sebastian was fairly certain that it was some kind of sick revenge on Kurt's part considering that Kurt and Blaine had gotten together to make their costumes this year.

Blaine had rolled his eyes when Sebastian had brought it up, pointing out that Kurt was happily married with children himself. It hadn't made a difference because if Sebastian lost Blaine he knew that he'd never be happy again. Although Blaine had rolled his eyes yet again, he'd also pressed Sebastian against the wall as he kissed him, not an easy feat considering their height difference.

"Can I have one more?" Christina asks and both of the men are shaken out of their pathetic and cheesy thoughts about how perfect that their family is. They exchange a glance, seeming to communicate before Sebastian gives a half shrug.

"You may both have just one more and then it's teeth brushing and putting on your pajamas. Let us know if you need any help and we can all watch a movie if you want. You two have school tomorrow, though."

Both girls give a cheer, choosing their candy and eating it quickly before running upstairs. Blaine starts stripping Anthony's costume off him as Sebastian gets to work checking the rest of the candy, putting each individual candy back into the correct girl's bucket and putting a few of his and Blaine's favorite into another pile.

The two switch off with Sebastian taking Anthony upstairs to put on his pajamas and Blaine cleaning up the rest of the house. It's a bit of a wreck considering how hurried they'd been to get into their costumes. They make popcorn as a special treat even though the kids had already brushed their teeth and settle together in the chair next to the couch, watching as Lily turns on the Disney channel to watch whatever movie is playing on there.

"So… Prince Charming," Sebastian teases, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder and turning to kiss his neck.

Blaine wiggles playfully in Sebastian's lap, his legs flung over the arm of the chair and he crosses them at the ankles. "Actually, Prince Eric. Prince Charming is from Cinderella and perhaps Snow White."

Sebastian shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "We should've figured out the gender before we decided to adopt. Two daughters, Blaine. Two daughters and here we are arguing about the Disney Prince's names."

Chuckling, Blaine turns to give Sebastian a light kiss. "You wouldn't change them for the world. Come on, we did an awesome job raising daughters. Lily is a warrior princess, for goodness sakes. With armor."

"And a skirt," Sebastian mumbles but it's not really that big of a deal. The two had never been picky with what gender they'd wanted to adopt. They'd chosen pregnant (teen two out of three and in her early twenties for Christina) women who'd wanted to give their kids up for adoption. They hadn't cared which gender it had been. Although, now that they have one of each they're pretty sure that they don't wish to adopt again.

Blaine just grins because he knows that Sebastian doesn't mean it. Anthony is already asleep, curled on the floor next to the couch in his pajamas as Lily and Christina are throwing popcorn at each other. Any other night they might've yelled at them or at least made them stop but tonight they pretend that they don't see it.

"I never imagined my life like this," Sebastian murmurs, watching as the girls get tired of the popcorn throwing and instead curl up, too tired after a long night of trick or treating. Sebastian and Blaine had told the kids that they could go as long as they wanted, as long as they carried their own candy and didn't complain and it had backfired considering the girls went for a good two hours before a complaint had even left their lips. "I wanted it but I don't know how I got so lucky."

Smiling softly, Blaine leans over to kiss Sebastian's cheek. It's something that Sebastian says a lot. He always needs Blaine to know how appreciative that he is of Blaine, of their children. How lucky that he considers himself. Every time, Blaine responds the same thing. "We're both lucky that we found each other," he whispers and it makes Sebastian let out his breath because he always loves to hear it.

The girls both fall asleep on the couch and Sebastian and Blaine carry them and Anthony upstairs to lay them down before retiring to their room. Although both had promised that they'd not forego having sex once they had kids sex is a rarity and generally reserved for weekends when the kids are gone for two whole days. The first night is always reserved for sleep, as is tonight. The two curl around each other, barely having the energy to wish each other a Happy Halloween before they fall asleep.

Neither one of them would change any of it, the silly Prince costumes, their kids or especially not each other for anything.


End file.
